theseviolentdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebus
Phoebus '(''harrypotterfangurl07) is a protagonist turned antagonist in the roleplay series These Violent Delights History Phoebus was a soldier and military man that worked alongside John Smith as bodyguards for Frollo; the Judge of Death. He was a fierce warrior that enjoyed fighting and violence, Phoebus was a respected war veteran and hard ass Captain. He always ensured victory and seemed to be able to get out of even the trickiest of situations. The Affair﻿ Phoebus was never one to be considered easily manipulated or weak by any measure. Which is why it came as a surprise to him that he would fall pray to Esmerelda (who has earned the nickname Circe) because she changes men into animals and hideous beasts. His relationship with Circe was purely motivated by his desire for sexual gratification, however he also oddly came to care about her. He chases and courts the gypsy dancer over a long period of time, however, one night, she finally gives in. She invites him over to her place for a night to remember, which is exactly where she lays the trap for him. She lies him down, and allows Phoebus one last look into her eyes before she changes him. He slowly, in horror, begins to realize she is not quite human, and as she kisses him, she turns him, stripping him of his humanity. It is because of Circe that Phoebus takes on the form of a lion. The Aftermath﻿ After being turned, Phoebus is furious. Circe disappears, after getting what she wanted and for a while Phoebus is disoriented, still not quite understanding just what exactly he is. Stuck in the form of a lion, Phoebus is forced to leave the human world behind and accept his fate. He believes his only way of ever becoming human again is to find Circe and kill her (or at least threaten to do so if she doesn't change him back). He wants to kill her for what she's done to him! However, he doesn't even know if there is a way to reverse the spell. He doesn't allow himself to think on the past much though, and continues night and day to hunt down the woman who duped him. Heritage Phoebus is descended from Apollo, the God of the Sun. His bloodline has always had brute strength and several interesting qualities involving light and the ability to call light. Some of his cousins have even had prophetic gifts and glimpsed the future, however he wasn't as lucky and just got the expedential strength. He does however have a sneaking suspiscion that Circes and his being turned into an animal, and an animal reflective of the sun no doubt, is no mere coincidence. Phoebus doesn't believe in fate, but this has definitely changed some of his viewpoints on the power the God's have over humans and how much control humans really do have in life. Relationships﻿ 'Esmerelda ("Circe") '- Phoebus used to desire and care about this woman with all his being and ever since she tricked him, he has been consumed with hatred and rage at her. Not only her, but at all women in general. In a way, she has done to him what men have done to her. He is moreso aware now of the gender division, and all because she used him and chose to make an example of him out of spite. Although he didn't understand it at the time, he was really, truly, starting to care about her, which he considers her loss now but still, he recognizes that he wouldn't be this hurt by her if he didn't care. He says he wishes to kill her for what she's done to him, and in a way he does, heck it might reverse the spell, but the question is; when he is faced with the chance will he take it? 'John Smith ("Steele") '- John was Phoebus' best friend and comrade. The two fought a lot of wars together and watched eachothers backs. The two were inseperable, until the day of the festival, when John suspiciously disappeared. Phoebus never got the chance to look for him the next day, as that was the night he was changed by Circe. Although he knows he may look a bit different, Phoebus knows he'd like to meet up with John again, if he could find him that is. Phoebus isn't aware yet that John has also been turned into an animal, a dog actually, by his former lover. '''Odette - '''Now here is an odd case. Phoebus is still very wary of women, however when he sees Odette battling a monster, he can't help but feel compelled to save her. Maybe it was because she looked so undefensive. However, he's given the shock of his life when she reprimands him for fighting her battles for her! The two become travelling partners simply spur of the moment, mostly because they both want someone to talk to, and second of all, they both don't want to be left alone with their dark thoughts. Phoebus sees in Odette a similar streak that he has; he just recognizes the look that says "I was hurt, I survived, I'm gonna get even" and he's not as scared or tight lipped around her. He grows to really care about her as a friend, and is always willing to be a shoulder to cry on, and heck, maybe even a cuddle buddy. But only once in a while. She's also the only one who would dare get away with calling him ''fluffy'.'' He also doesn't approve of her 'hoarding habbits.' '''Proteus' - Yet another enemy Phoebus has made. Proteus had some business with Odette, and for Phoebus to interfere, he considers it an insult and not something that should be overlooked. Although they haven't officially been introduced, Phoebus is smart enough to realize a persistant enemy. He knows the confrontation he had with Proteus won't be the last. Chel '''- Phoebus doesn't know what to feel for this girl. He knows Odette likes her, but for some reason his brain is just screaming for him not to trust her. Than again he could be wrong, and it could just be that she's a woman, and he's having insecurities. Still, best to be on the safer side and not share ''too much.' Current Situation﻿ Phoebus is currently travelling around with Odette. He figures if the two of them stick together, they're bound to dig up more clues about Circe's and about whatever past she has. Although Phoebus has shared his past with Odette, he's curious as to hers, and who hurt her so badly. In addition to being more productive she's just fun to hang around with, and he keeps his sanity, well...most of the time. Videos thumb|right|300px|After Phoebus saves Odette, and the two talk, they become infallible friends.thumb|300px|left|There can only be one Victor. Phoebus won't stop until either he or Circe is dead.﻿thumb|300px|left|After telling Odette about his past, Phoebus feels even more determined to find and destroy Circe.